The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Today's smart phone includes a high resolution camera having a fast image capturing capability. Thus, it is easy to capture a large number of images within seconds. Many of the smart phones provide a burst mode for capturing multiple images consecutively at a fast rate. While a large number of images of a scene are captured quickly, a few or many of those images may not get captured properly. Some images may comprise noise and the object of interest may be blurred.
It requires a lot a computation to process these images for separating images of good quality from images of poor quality. Such computation becomes complex especially when a large number of images need to be processed. The smart phones also provide automated best shot selection from the burst of images. The automated best shot selection may depend on factors such as lighting conditions, contrast, image resolution, dynamic range, and colour rendering.
The automated best shot selection may work only on images of burst shots and not on images captured generally. Further, the images of good quality, identified by the smart phone, may not be adequate from a user's perspective of image quality. Thus, it is important to understand a user's opinion of image quality for segregating all the images stored on his smart phone.